


Not Yet, Love.

by drarryanimeshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Beads, Begging, Dom Harry, Drarry, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, just read it ok, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryanimeshit/pseuds/drarryanimeshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was normal apartment building, with normal people, with normal lives, except for the people in apartment 221. In number 221 lived two wizards, who were dating, and liked to have lots of sex, Yes, Draco and Harry liked to fuck quite often, whether it be short and sweet, or long and passionate. But on that particular Friday night, Harry had gotten a brilliant idea. It had all started when Draco had mentioned how little they used their glorious stash of toys, ropes, gags, and much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet, Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works.

It was normal apartment building, with normal people, with normal lives, except for the people in apartment 221. In number 221 lived two wizards, who were dating, and liked to have lots of sex, Yes, Draco and Harry liked to fuck quite often, whether it be short and sweet, or long and passionate. But on that particular Friday night, Harry had gotten a brilliant idea. It had all started when Draco had mentioned how little they used their glorious stash of toys, ropes, gags, and much more. It was barely an hour later when Harry had Draco tied to their bed, with a gag in his mouth that was nearly soaked with drool. Not only that, but his stomach was covered in dripping pre-cum, and his ass involuntarily clenching around a purple vibrator. He had a naked Harry sucking and biting his soft thighs, marking them. Draco’s needy whines could be heard, and Harry loved them, he wanted to hear more. Harry slowly worked his way up, leaving more marks on Draco’s perfect skin, before he reached his mouth. Harry slowly removed the gag, relishing in the panting gasps he was getting from Draco’s sultry mouth. 

“Look how hard you are, love. Do you want me?” Harry’s own voice was coarse and breathy with arousal. 

Draco moaned, nodding frantically, hands tied behind his back, ankles tied to the bed. “ Oh my god Harry, please. Fuck me… I can’t anymore...” Harry was leaking pre-cum as well, Draco’s begging had such an effect on him. He wanted to see Draco desperate for his dick, for release. And oh god Harry wanted to fuck him so hard he came, but that was never much fun, he would make things more exciting. 

Harry fucked Draco with the giant purple toy, but only briefly, before pulling it out and replacing it with his fingers. Harry searched Draco’s ass for that one spot that made him just fucking lose it. It didn’t take long, they had fucked around enough for him to have Draco’s body practically memorized. “Fuck!” Harry was massaging Draco’s prostate, just the right way. Draco arched his back, limbs shaking, eyes rolling back, chest heaving with the effort of trying to breathe. “Oh my god… “ Draco’s words were breathless and broken, and Harry pulled out his fingers. 

Oh how Harry loved the color red, he also loved presents, and if you tied a pretty red ribbon around his boyfriend's cock, it was one of the best presents he’d ever gotten. So he walked to the cabinet full of sexual items, and grabbed a nice red ribbon, and some nice big, clear, anal beads. Feeling quite accomplished, Harry walked back over to Draco, grinning. Draco was worried, Harry only ever grinned like that when he was up to something, but Draco was honestly so desperate he would take anything. 

Harry took that lovely red ribbon and tied it around the base of Draco’s beautiful dick, nice and tight. That earned him a nice, “Hnng,” from Draco. Somehow hiding the anal beads, he kissed Draco. As Harry fucked Draco’s mouth with his tongue, he slowly inserted the beads into Draco’s wet hole. Draco had to pull away to gasp at the intrusion, not that he didn’t like it. “Oh fuck. Harry why do you do this to me… ” It came out as more of a moan than anything. Desperate, whiny, exactly what Harry loved to hear. 

Harry kept pushing those perfect round orbs into Draco’s perfect round ass. One by one, bigger and bigger, and Draco’s moans started getting louder and louder. “Harry… please…. I need… I need it… please… “ Draco was shaking, moaning, whining, begging, oh how Harry loved to torture him into acting like this. Harry began to slowly fuck Draco with the beads, and Draco grabbed his shoulder, nails digging into the skin they met. “What do you need?” Harry’s voice had a certain quality to it that made Draco just moan. “Harry… please…” 

“Please what?” 

“Please… I want to… to cum…” Draco was having more and more trouble getting the words out in between moans and pants. 

“Not yet, love.” Draco whined like it was the end of the world, hips bucking up to meet Harry’s maddening pace. 

“Then just fucking fuck me.” Harry was now moaning, pulling out the beads, unable to hold back, pushing himself in, gasping at the tight, wet, heat that surrounded his aching dick. “Draco, you’re so tight for me, so good.” Draco moaned, bucking his hips in an effort to get Harry to just move. Harry moved, but only slightly, slowly, tortuously. Draco was convinced Harry wanted him to pass out from arousal, or maybe like die or something. 

“Harry… faster.. please…” They were no longer moans or whines, but cries of need. Draco had tears rolling down his arousal flushed cheeks, and Harry loved it. Harry loved it so much he was losing his composure, his self control was slipping, he was going harder, faster. Draco moaned, bucking his hips more frantically still. 

“Please, Harry, let me come.” It comes as a sob this time. A sob of indescribable, total pleasure, mixed with the frustration and pain of being teased. And Harry is the one who just fucking loses it. He unties that stupid beautiful ribbon, and pounds. Hitting that one spot as much and as hard as he can. Draco would tell him later that during this legendary fuck Harry’s dick was almost constantly rubbing Draco's prostate. But all Harry had to go off of in that moment was Draco’s scream of pleasure. Draco could feel it happening, being pounded into, being denied relief, and yet here he was, cumming all over himself, lost in the moment. 

Draco’s screams and sobs of pleasure, and his ass tightening just right around Harry, had Harry going so hard the bed was hitting the wall. With one last thrust, Harry came, filling the now limp Draco with warm sticky liquid. Harry couldn’t hold back his moans, and pants, and everythings. Because that had been the best fuck ever. Harry was tired, like really fucking tired, and so with a wave of his wand Draco was untied, and he was being held by Harry, who was lying down and drifting off. They both attempted soft, I love you’s, but they both fell asleep much too fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Also if you have any requests I might do them. Depends on the request.


End file.
